1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-in computer casing structure, more particularly to a computer casing that carries special functions and features a quick assembly and disassembly structure. The computer casing according to the present invention comprises at least one motherboard and a hard disk drive, and an interface port which is disposed parallel to the motherboard, and it works together with special software to execute at least one special function such as the firewall or email server, printer server, or acting server, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, it shows the traditional computer casing, and the external casing 11 of the computer casing 10 has at least one hard disk drive 20 and at least one motherboard 30, and a plurality of I/O ports 121 of different functions are disposed at the back panel 12 of the casing 10. Since when the hard disk drive 20 and the motherboard 30 in the casing 10 need to be maintained, repaired, or replaced, it takes a lot of efforts to unscrew the components 13xcx9c15 by tools in order to remove the external casing 11, motherboard 30, and hard disk drive 20 from the retainer frame 16 for the maintenance and repair work. Even after the maintenance and repair, the external casing 11, motherboard 30, and hard disk drive 20 are mounted to the retainer frame 16 by screwing the components 13xcx9c15 by tools. The whole process is troublesome and time-consuming.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to maintain and repair the hard disk drive or motherboard in the casing quickly by means of having a set of sliding tracks for both side of the hard disk drive and at least a set of sliding groove for the motherboard, and the external casing proximate to the inner edge having a latch groove for latching the elastic latch on the back panel periphery of the casing. A fan frame is disposed on the back panel, and the fan frame has a plurality of penetrating holes for inserting the inclined board such that the front panel in front of the hard disk drive frame presses the fan frame at a fixed angle, and a plurality of openings being disposed at the back panel for the connection of different ports such as USB port, networking port, VGA port, PS/2 mouse, etc. Such arrangement allows the hard disk drive mounted on the hard disk drive frame and the motherboard, which is electrically coupled to the hard disk drive to be pushed into the external casing for fixing into position.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.